Not Just Her Other Daughter
by Goldilocks05
Summary: They were all happy. Almost all anyway. While the other three flourished in Auradon, Isla and Mal are struggling. Mal can't handle the pressures of being Ben's girlfriend and Isla misses the freedom of the Isle. When it finally becomes too much for them they leave. They head back to the Isle, where Uma now reigns. Will they return to Auradon or will they stay on the Isle?
1. Wicked

Not Just Her Other Daughter

 _ **Guess whose back? I am! Here is the sequel. I don't own anything. P.S. I've changed some things see if you can guess.**_

Chapter 1

 _ **Narrator's POV**_

"I think it's time we gave Auradon a taste of evil." Isla said with a cackle causing her group of friends joined in.

Evie was stirring the large cauldron while the boys held the buckets of apples. Mal held up her spell book to Isla.

 _"Wicked ways beneath the skin, all who taste it now join in."_ Mal and Isla chanted as the cauldron bubbled over. The five rotten teens cackled as the boys tipped the apples into the cauldron.

 _(All)_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

The teens all grabbed an apple and held it high.

 _Come on!_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Finally things were going back to the way they used to be. Only this time they were wreaking havoc on the prissy princess and princes of Auradon. The idea had been Mal's but Evie came up with the idea to use apples an idea customized from Evil Queen.

Mal ran down the hall filled with Auradon kids scrambling for apples. She slammed the lockers closed revealing the words 'Long Live Evil' spray painted in Mal's signature colors.

 _Crashing the party_

 _Guess they lost my invitation_

 _Friendly reminder_

 _Got my own kind of persuasion_

Carlos ran into the hall carrying a bucket of apples which he tossed onto the ground and the Auradon kids to once again scramble for them.

 _Looks like this place could use_

 _A bit of misbehavior_

 _Happily ever after_

 _With a little flavor_

Carlos slammed his hand into the locker near Mal's head and they both ran off down the halls smirking.

 _Bad to the bone_

 _With even worse intentions_

 _We're gonna steal the show_

 _And leave 'em all defenseless_

Jay leapt down the front stairs and threw the apple that he held into Doug's trumpet.

 _A fairy tale life can be_

 _Oh, so overrated_

 _So raise your voices and_

 _Let's get it activated_

Evie and Isla sang as they strutted through Fairy Godmother's class, leaving one of the poisoned apples on the headmistresses table.

 _Long live havin' some fun_

 _We take what we want_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us evil lives on the right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

Mal soon joined the girls in the classroom and began throwing papers around, all three girls laughing at the destruction.

 _Apple, apple_

 _Dip, dip_

 _Wanna try it?_

 _Tick, tick_

 _Take a bite_

 _Come on, be bold_

 _Change the way the stories told_

Isla sang as she meet Jay out front, the lovers sharing a wicked smile.

 _This time the dark is_

 _Finally getting your attention_

Mal and Evie sang as they were handing out the apples out to the unsuspecting student body

 _We're wicked by the book_

 _And class is back in session_

Isla was sitting on the edge of the fountain dipping apples into the water.

 _You like it, steal it_

 _Gotta beat 'em to the treasure_

Jay was surrounded by cheerleaders but he brushed them all off, making his way to Isla and pulled her up by her hand.

 _A rite of passage_

 _Bad just doesn't get much better_

Carlos was juggling two apples before throwing them to the former King and Queen

 _Long live havin' some fun_

 _We take what we want_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us evil lives on the right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

The teens were running around the school. Messing with classes and the student body.

 _Mother always knows best_

Mal sang out as she raised the flag of her mother.

 _Show her, pass every test_

Evie threw every piece of paper she saw into the air.

 _Hear her voice in my head_

Carlos was in the hallway blocking the noise with his headphones.

 _Evil is the only real way to win_

Jay and Isla sang out as they strutted to the others.

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _(Hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _Let's go!_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _(Hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

This was the first time in what seemed like forever that the rotten five had danced together. They were finally the villain kids once again.

 _Long live havin' some fun_

 _We take what we want_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us evil lives on the right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

Mal was atop a ladder spray painting Beast's statue with purples and greens.

 _Cruel and unusual_

 _We're taking control_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us evil lives on the right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _(Hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _So many ways to be wicked_

Mal grabbed an apple and threw it as far as she could in some unknown direction. This really was a dream come true. All of Auradon were under their control. But it was all too good to be true.

None of it was real. Mal was still being interviewed by some pushy reporters, Evie was still in her dorm, Jay and Carlos were still at fencing practice and Isla was still at swimming practice. And only two of the five wished that were still the reality.

 _ **Isla's POV**_

I was the fastest. It didn't matter if the others were older and had been swimming for their whole lives, I was always the fastest. There was a certain feel of power when I swam. Lately the water seemed to be the only place in my life that I had control.

"Go Isla!" Tina, the daughter of Attina, called to me. I was currently versing Elise, daughter of Elsa. The league rules state we have to have at least one human on the team. She was good but I think she should stick to snow. I touched the wall first causing cheers to erupt from the rest of the team.

"Great work girls!" Coach called. "Swim like that in next week's match and we'll beat Olympian High hands down. Now hit the showers."

I was getting dressed in one of Evie's newest creations an off the shoulder black velvet shirt, purple ripped jeans, my blue jacket and my black boots with the gold buckle. I was tying my hair into a fishnet when I heard some of the other girls talking.

"It's so unfair!" Maggie, daughter of Megra and Hercules, whined. "I mean she has magic and a tail! She has to be using magic! She is a villain's daughter."

"I don't know, my aunt says she's seen her swim in the enchanted lake. She said she was really fast and you know no magic can last in there." Star, daughter of Arista, told her.

"She's the daughter of the _sea witch!_ The water has to be a second home to her." Maggie complained slamming her locker shut.

"Both of you stop it. She is our team mate and a good person. Maggie stop being so jealous because she beat your record." Tina told her causing me to smirk. I stood from my place and adjusted Ursula's necklace proudly showing it off. Of course I wasn't proud of her, I was proud that it was mine and not hers.

"You know," I say as I step out from behind the lockers. Maggie pales slightly as Tina smiles. "You really shouldn't talk about people behind their backs. It's not nice." I mock pout at her before smirking. "You should say it to their face. Although saying that to a VK might see you getting cursed." I say before I strut off flicking my hair behind me.

"You won't stay on the team with that kind of attitude you know!" Maggie called out to me as I reached the door. Holding onto the frame, I spin around and give her a menacing glare.

"You might be a demi-god but as you said, I am the daughter of the sea witch and I know how to use those powers." I say and watch all remaining color fade from her face.

Time to see what the girls were up to.

Line Break

I walked into the dorm to hear Mal complaining about not being able to breathe.

"You can breathe after Cotillion." Evie reprimanded her.

"No I don't I can. I have like, twenty more events after it and I don't remember the name of any of them." Mal complained.

"How 'bout sleep?" I suggest walking in before flopping down on my bed.

"Hiya Isle's." Mal says as Evie circles her and gives me a wave.

"Impeccable." She said with a sigh. Mal wasn't paying attention, she was looking at her jacket. Not her new princessy one, no her one from the Isle.

"Guys?" Mal asked with hesitancy.

"Yeah?" Evie and I reply.

"Do you ever think... that if we were back on the Isle, what would we be doing?" Evie gave her a sarcastic laugh and I started to feel all nostalgic.

"That's funny." Music began to blare from the T.V. "Ah! Look who's on T.V.!" Evie squealed. I turn to the T.V. to see Mal, Ben, Jasmine and Aladdin sitting at a table. Evie helped Mal off the podium and moved her next to me.

 _"As the royal couple continues their tour of the kingdom, they dined with Aladdin and Jasmine."_ The video showed Mal spit something into her napkin.

"That's real classy." I mock her and she sticks her tongue out at me.

 _"Six months ago, no-one thought King Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last."_ The announcer continued on.

"No kidding." Mal muttered.

 _"Mal must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion, where she will be officially become a Lady of the Court."_ Mal sighed before gasping. Reaching under her pillow she grabbed her spell book and grabbed her history book from the bedside table.

 _"Read it fast at lightning speed, remember everything I need."_ Mal recited. She put her spell book down and began flipping through her history book really fast.

"Oh that reminds me. Is there a spell I can use on Maggie? I was thinking I'd give her a truth spell but I thought there might be something better." I ask before going through the pages.

"That's enough." Evie said coming over to the both of us. She placed her hands on her hips and gave us the 'Mom Look'. "Ben wouldn't like that. Come on Mal, haven't you both had enough secrets between you?"

"Evie I was a total disaster without my spell book, remember? And how come I'm the only one in trouble? Isla was going to use it too."

"I was getting to her." She said before facing me. "No cursing people. It's what the old us would do and we're new and improved. As your best friend I believe the two of you should be giving this stuff in. Your spell book and that necklace, belong in the museum with my mirror." Evie stated as she went to grab Mal's book.

"Hey!" Mal complained before dropping her arms to her sides. She gave Evie 'the face'.

"Don't give me the face." Evie said as Mal intensified the puppy dog eyes. "Put the pout away." Evie ordered and Mal looked away. "Mm-hm. You know I'm right." Turning to me she put her hand out expectantly. I shook my head at her and shielded the necklace from her. Apart from the fact Ursula was in a cage with Maleficent across the room, this was the only reminder that I beat her.

"Mine." I say with a pout. While Evie could easily resist Mal's pout, she had no chance against me. I was proved right when she just sighed and dropped her hand.

"Do... either of you miss running wild on the Isle and breaking every single rule there was?" Mal asked with a sigh.

"Yes." I said while Evie said "No."

"What?" Evie asked facing me.

"Don't you miss stealing and fighting?" I ask Evie.

"No! Why on earth should we? You two get over here." Evie grabbed our hands and dragged us over to the T.V. "Look at where we are. We're here in Auradon. We've wished for this since we were little kids."

"No we dreamed of taking over." Mal said

"And making the world know _our_ names." I add.

"This is the land of opportunity." Evie said. "We can be whatever we want to be. So can we please, just leave the past in the past?" She said glancing at us. "Besides look at these shoes. Look at them!"

"Severe." Mal deadpanned.

"They look like a death trap. Sucks to be you Mal." I laugh and move to leave.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere. You're up next." Evie told me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bed. "Sit and stay." Evie ordered and I groaned while Mal laughs.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

After an hour of pure torture, I swear we need to restrict her use on fabric, I finally made it to Jay and Carlos' fencing practice. There were a lot of people there to just watch the team train. I noticed there were a lot of girls watching the team. Specifically they were staring at Jay and Carlos. Oh hell no ladies. They're both taken and Evie and I don't share. Practice was going really well, about ten minutes in I noticed Jay fighting with another member of the team but they had their hood on. The mystery fighter took their hood off revealing it was Lonnie.

The cheerleaders above me started cheering for her while I jumped over the barrier and hugged her. She was good. Really good. "You were amazing!" I tell her with a laugh. Jay came up behind us and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Not bad." He tells Lonnie.

"You should put me on the team." Lonnie tells him with a smile. Jay was about to respond when Prince Charmless came up.

"What? No, no, no. We'll be the laughingstock of the league, and what happens next? Girls playing Tourney? Come on guys." Chad said as if it were a joke. I gave him a glare that made him back away slightly.

"So?" Jay asked Chad.

"So? So, have you not read the rule book?" Chad asked him as he pulled out the rule book. I don't even want to know where he put that. "Section two paragraph three, 11\4: A team will be comprised of a captain and eight men." Chad read. I rolled my eyes at him. God sexist much?

"But you are down one since Ben left to do his kingly duties." I pointed out to him.

"We're down a man." Chad said to me.

"Jay come on." I pleaded with him. He looked really conflicted. Finally he sighed and said,

"I'm sorry. Coach trusts me and I'm not going to stay captain if I throw out the rule book."

"So being captain is better than having good players?" I ask him with a glare. He gives me a look of regret.

"If my mother thought that way, then China would have lost the war." Lonnie sassed as she walked off. Chad just scoffed at her causing me to glare at him.

"Don't you dare scoff at her. Her mother is much more badass than Cinderella ever will be." I snap as I turn on my heel and leave the amphitheater.

Line Break

 _ **Uma's POV**_

Six months ago that little bitch I call a sister got an invitation to Auradon. Six months ago I didn't. We had a plan. She was to get the wand, get us out and mother and I would rule. There was no way she would defy us. I guess the world really likes to turn your plans on you.

Six months ago I turned on the T.V. to see her choose good. To see her turn her back on the Isle, on being evil and on mother and I. Luckily for us, Fairy Godmother's daughter got a hold of the wand and opened a hole in it. Maleficent smoked herself out of this hell and mother climbed out with her tentacles. The whole of the Isle was watching when that little traitors bitch defeated mother. They all saw her choose good. She always was pathetic.

Even with mother gone I still kept the shop open. I had the other staff come in every now and the too but it wasn't the same without mother. I was waitress tonight but it was just the crew and me. I was coming out of the kitchen with a tray of food for Harry and speak of the devil he's a;ready here. I threw the tray on the bench and noticed the T.V. was on. It was showing a video of Mal, Ben, Jay and Isla. They were all smiles and it made me sick.

I threw a chip for Harry's plate at the T.V. and it hit my _sisters_ face. "Poser." I growled out.

Harry smirked and copied my actions. "Traitor!"

I sighed and looked at the rest of the crew. "Hello?" I call and the rest of the crew start yelling and throwing food at the T.V. Harry smirked and walked up to it.

"Oh I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces." He commented as he wiped some sauce off the screen. "You know what I mean?"

"Gil!" I snap and he lifts his head up. "Wanna quit choking down yolks and get with the program?" He swallows his mouthful of eggs with a gulp.

"Yeah what they said." He said. I shake my head at him.

"Those little traitors who left us in the dirt." I grit out.

"Who turned their backs on evil." Harry added.

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in their gang." Gil said stupidly. I snap my head towards him. "Back when we were kids. C'mon you guys remember she said Isla was badder and called Uma shrimpy and they name kind of..." Gil trailed off as he saw the fury on my face, "Stuck?"

"Those snotty little witches. They grabbed everything they wanted and left me with nothing." I complain to Harry. Then Gil opened his mouth again.

"No they left you that sandbox and then they said that you could have-"

"I need you to stop talking!" I snap, effectively cutting him off.

"Look we have their turf now. They can stay in Boreadon." Harry tried to calm me down but that comment only made me madder.

"Harry that's their turf now!" I snap and point at their faces that are still on the screen. Switching it off, I turn back to the boys. "And I want it too. We should not be getting their leftovers." Turning to Harry I put my arm around his neck. "Son of Hook." I repeat the action with Gil. "Son of Gaston. And me daughter of Ursula." I sigh.

"What's my name?" I ask Harry who bows slightly.

"Uma." He breathes out. I turn to Gil. "What is my name?"

He looks confused before he mumbles out, "Uma?"

 _This is all hands on deck_

 _Calling out to lost boys and girls_

 _I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect_

The disrespect of Isla and her stupid do-gooder friends

 _We won't stop 'til we rule the world_

We will rule Auradon

 _It's our time, we up next! (Next, next)_

 _Our sail's about to be set (set, set)_

 _They ain't seen nothing yet_

 _Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget_

 _What's my name, what's my name? (Uma)_

 _Say it louder_

 _What's my name, what's my name? (Uma)_

 _Feel the power_

The power of me. I will rule

 _No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name what's my name?_

 _What's it, what's it, say it, say it loud_

 _(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuma)_

 _All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)_

 _What's it, what's it, say it, say it_

 _(Uma ah ah)_

 _Uma_

 _I'm the queen of this town_

 _I call the shots, you know who I am_

 _I don't need to wear no fake crown_

 _Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance_

 _It's our time, we up next (next, next)_

 _My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)_

 _The worst is now the best_

 _And leaving us here will be their last regret_

Anyone who forget about me will be punished severly.

 _What's my name what's my name? (Uma)_

 _Say it louder_

 _What's my name What's my name? (Uma)_

 _Feel the power_

 _No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name what's my name?_

 _What's it, what's it, say it, say it_

I sit in my throne as Harry throws his coat to one of the crew.

 _You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun_

 _Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one_

 _Ready here, we come We always get our way_

 _It's a pirate's life, every single day (hey!)_

 _She's the captain, I'm the first mate_

 _Enemies seasick can't see straight_

 _Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook_

 _Uma's so hot they get burned if they look_

 _It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em_

 _I see your eyes on me boys, hey_

 _You know what my name is_

 _Say it, say it louder_

 _Ho, woah_

 _Come on_

 _What's my name what's my name? (Uma)_

 _Say it louder_

 _What's my name What's my name? (Uma)_

 _Feel the power_

 _No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name what's my name?_

 _What's it, what's it, say it, say it_

 _(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuma)_

 _All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuma, Uuuuma)_

 _What's it, what's it, say it, say it_

 _Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)_

 _Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)_

 _What's it, what's it, say it, say it_

 _Uma_

Isla will rue the day she defeated mother. She will rue the day she left me behind. Watch out sister dearest, because I'm coming for you and I will destroy everything and everyone you hold dear.

I am Uma first-born daughter of Ursula and I will defeat you, sister


	2. The Isle

Ursula's Other Daughter

 _ **Chapter 2 already. Wow. Thanks everyone who's faviourted and followed. I own nothing**_

Chapter 2

 _ **Isla's POV**_

I was in the music room when she found me. I guess Maggie just couldn't let it go. I didn't think the little demi-god would have the guts to talk to me after yesterday.

"People like you disgust me." She said casually as she leaned against the piano.

"That's funny I was about to say the same thing." I smart mouthed. "What do you want child?" I drawl out.

"I want you gone. Auradon used to be a place of peace and laughter. Then you and the rest of the rodents arrived and the whole place has gone downhill. The peace is now disrupted." Maggie says with what I think is meant to be a smirk.

"Is that meant to be scary? I lived on the Isle for fifteen years. When worms like you try to threaten me, it really annoys me. Newsflash me and the rest of the 'rodents' are here to stay. So get used to it princess." I make my way to the door when I feel a hand grab my arm.

"You don't get to walk away from me." Maggie growls out. I look down at her and notice she's glowing slightly. "You will go home. You don't belong here. This is the land of peace and goodness. Your none of the above. Go home and take mommy dearest with you." Okay that struck a cord.

"Do not bring my mother into this." I growl inhumanly. She doesn't even flinch.

"Aww having some troubles with the slug?" She laughs mockingly. I try to throw her hand off my arm but she just shoves me into the wall. "Everyone knows what happens on the Isle. Plus you weren't as good at covering those scars up as you thought. I notice your back seems better. Did the pixie cure you? You really are worthless. Get it in your head." Maggie smirks before letting me go.

I don't have a response to that. I move out of the room quickly. Maggie didn't just hit a nerve she everyone of them in one blow. Maybe I do belong on the Isle. I love Auradon but the Isle... it was free. No-one looked down on you if you wanted to run wild and free. Here it's quiet. But I can't leave my friends or Jay and I enjoy spending time with Melody and Ariel. No I'll stay.

* * *

I walked into Jay and Carlos' room to see it's just him. Sighing I plop down on his bed and lean into him.

"What's wrong babe?" Jay asks putting an arm around me and looks up from some tactics.

"Do you ever feel like you don't belong?" I ask him. Jay is silent for a moment before answering.

"Sometimes. But then I remember that I'm not like them. And I don't have to be. Now tell me what's going through your head?" Jay grabs my chin and lifts it so I meet his eyes.

"Jay I'm not like you and the others. I can't do this. I can't keep pretending that I belong here." I tell him and he immediately tenses.

"Isla, you do belong here-" Jay starts but I snap.

"No I don't!" Standing up I start to pace. "You all have something holding you here. And the only thing keeping me here is you. Your happy and I'm really not. You know what I've been dreaming of lately? The old days. The old us. The Isle kids who liked running around and causing trouble! But I never see any of you lately because your all busy! You've all changed to fit Auradon standards but I haven't! Because maybe I really don't belong here!" I yell as every emotion and thought I've held in is released. By the end of my rant I'm sobbing. I don't know why but I am.

Jay stands up and moves in front of me. "Isla you don't have to be anyone you don't want to be. I love you and that's never going to change." He wraps his arms around me but I shove them off.

"Which one Jay? Do you love the old Isla or the so called new and improved Isla?" I snap. Before he can answer I run from his room and don't turn back. He's following me. I can hear his footsteps but I never turn back. When I get to the dorm I lock the door and ignore him pounding on it. I just sit there and sob.

After fifteen minutes he finally stops trying to break down the door. "Babe please. I love you. Every side of you. I'm going to give you some space but know I'm always here for you." Jay sighs before I hear his footsteps fade away. I know what I have to do and I have to do it now. No matter how many people it'll hurt.

I shove some clothes into my backpack, my photos of Jay and me, Ariel, Melody and me and the rest of my friends, Mal's spell book and I start to write. I don't know what I should be saying. How do you say goodbye? Finally the words come to me. I say goodbye to my friends, to my family and to my Jay. I pick up my bag when Mal opens up the door and she's _crying_.

"Mal?" I ask and move to hug her. She collapses in my arms. "What's wrong honey?"

"I don't belong here." She sobs out. I sit her on the bed and grab her jacket.

"Then let's get out of here." I tell her and she looks up at me. I give her a look of determination and she nods. Mal starts to gather her things when I hand her the pen and paper.

"It helps when you say goodbye." I tell her with a sad smile. She nods and writes a short note leaving Ben's ring on it.

"Wait." Mal stops me. She moves over to the aquarium and picks yp a long box. She reaches into the aquarium and places Maleficent in the box before covering her with the lid. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand."

* * *

We rode to the edge of Auradon on Mal's moped. For a while we just sat there and stared at the Isle.

Shaking my head I pull out the spell book and open it to the page I found before. " _Noble steed proud and fair, you shall take us anywhere."_ Mal gave me a look , asking if this is what I want and I nod firmly. She revs the engine and we drove across the ocean. We shot through the barrier and into the marketplace, people in front of us running in fear. Feels like the good old days.

Mal came to a stop in front of a poster advertising the Royal Cotillion. It was covered in curses and Mal and Ben's faces were crossed out. We scoffed before taking off again to the hideout. I got off while Mal parked around the corner. I smirked when I saw the place. So many memories. Mal came up behind me and threw a rock at the sign reading 'Danger Flying Rocks', which caused the door to open.

Home sweet home.

* * *

 _ **Jay's POV**_

I was in Ben's office. I was telling him what happened with Isla. I needed advice and I needed it now.

"I mean we've fought before, I mean we lived on the Isle for evil's sake, but she's never cried like that. Do you think I made her cry? 'Cos I swear I never meant to. Shit I screwed up didn't I?" I was stressed. No doubt about it. I was pacing the length of Ben's office while he watched me from in front of his desk.

"Hey. It's going to be fine." Ben said to me. "Look all couples argue but Isla loves you too much to leave you. Okay?"

"Yeah your right. Thanks man." I said punching his shoulder. "And look whatever you and Mal are going through, your going to be fine too. Trust me she's crazy about you." I tell him and he smiles. "Later dude." I salute as he sits back down. When I open the door I almost crash into Evie.

"Sorry E. Are you alright?" I ask moving aside so she can enter the room. I notice that she wasn't looking all too happy.

"Ben, Jay. They're gone." Evie says and I tense.

"What do you mean they're gone?" I grit out but deep down I already know the answer.

"Mal and Isla, they've gone back to the Isle." Evie states and hands the both of two notes.

I open mine up so fast it almost rips.

 _Jay,_

 _I'm sorry. I didn't think it'd come to this. I don't belong here but you do. I love you. Don;t you ever forget that. I want you to stay here and be happy. Even if it isn't with me. If you find someone else then I'm glad. Because I know that they'll make you happy because they can be what you need.I'm never going to love anyone as much as you. Tell Evie and Carlos to keep doing what they love and that I miss them, tell Mal and Ben that I know it'll work out for them and tell Ariel and Melody that they'll always be my family. I will never forget the six year old boy who gave me a chance because he's the boy I love._

 _Love, your Seashell._

The note was covered in tears. I didn't know if they were mine or hers. I look up to see Evie and Ben looking at me. "I don't know what your doing but I'm going to the Isle and I'm bringing her home." I tell them and make a move for the door.

"I'm coming with you." Ben says. "It's my fault Mal's gone back and I'm going back to beg her to come back." Ben states.

"Ben you'll never find her." Evie says. "Even with Jay. You have to take me with you."

"Yes!" Ben says and I nod.

"Are you sure Eve?" I ask her. I know how she feels about that place.

"Yes they're my best friends. We'll take Carlos because it's safety in numbers and none of us are really popular over there right now." Evie says. "But let's get two things straight. First you have to promise none of us will get stuck there again." Evie states and Ben nods. "And two there's no way your going dressed like that." She smirks while Ben looks taken aback.

Evie leads Ben back to her dorm while I run and get Carlos.

Hold on Isla because I'm coming and I won't leave without you.

* * *

 _ **Isla's POV**_

"First things first." I say as I drag Mal through the Isle. "We have to get rid of this hair."

I stop us in front of 'Lady Tremaine's Curl and Dye' hair salon. The sign on the door said 'Close Until Midnight.' I looked around to make sure no-one was following us and I pull Mal inside the shop.

The place looked like a rainbow had thrown up, in the best way of course. There was paint splattered everywhere, well everywhere _except_ the wigs that were on display. There was only one person in the shop right now and that was a little girl sweeping up the hair from the floor.

She spun around with her hands on her hips, when she heard Mal kick one of the cans that were on the floor, but when she saw us a giant smile lit up her face. "Mal! Isla! Did Evie come too?" She exclaimed as she removed her headphones.

"As if." Mal scoffed and the little girls smile dulled slightly.

"I forgot that you guys didn't open until midnight. The place looks great." I complimented and her smile grew again.

"So what's your deal?" Mal asked as we strolled into the store. "Is your grandmother giving you any costumers yet?"

"Just a witch here and there." She sighed. "Mostly it's a lot of scrubbing, scouring and sweeping. Lots and lots of sweeping." She said waving the broom around for emphasis.

"Getting the old Cinderella treatment, huh?" I ask with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah. She's gone from wicked step-mother to wicked grandmother." She complained.

"That's not so much of a switch." Mal pointed out.

"So Dizzy, you used to do Evie right?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I thought of the little braids." Dizzy beamed at us.

"You got any ideas for this?" I ask and point at Mal. Dizzy turned a critical eye on her, circling her like a vulture. She picked up the ends of her hair.

"The washed out blonde with purple tips? The best of no worlds! You can't see where your face ends and your hair begins!" Dizzy said with disgust as she dragged Mal over to the chair. "Oh what is this? Bored to death pink?" Dizzy asks sarcastically as she saw Mal's nails. Turning to me she asked, "How far can I go?"

"As far as you want kid. Make her Mal again." I say with a smirk.

"Yay!" Dizzy all but skipped over to the work table and picked up a huge pair of paint splattered siscors. She turned around and Mal paled slightly at the oversize pair of scissors. I patted her on the head before sitting in a chair to watch the magic happen.

Dizzy sure knew what she wanted Mal to look like. Not once did she stop to think about anything. She colored, washed and cut Mal's hair. Then it was more cutting, curling, drying and nail painting. And finally Mal was back.

"Looks who's back." I sya as I step up behind her. She smiled.

"There I am." Mal said looking in the mirror.

"Voila!" Dizzy exclaimed, looking proudly at her work.

"Voila." Mal echoed before handing over some money.

"For me?" Dizzy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you've earned it." Mal said with a small smile. Dizzy squealed and went to place it in her register, when someone walked in.

"Fork it over, ya' little runt." I turned around to see Harry Hook, Uma's first mate, standing there with his hand held out for Dizzy's earnings. He tapped his hook on the register. "And the rest of it." Dizzy looked sad but did as she was told and took out what little she had earned and dropped it in his waiting hand. "Thank you." He said sarcastically.

"Still running errands for Uma?"I call when he turns to leave. He stops dead in his tracks and turned around with a look of shock. "Or do you actually get to keep what you steal?"

"Well, well, well." Harry sauntered over to us with a smirk. "What a surprise."

"Hiya Harry." Mal and I said.

"Just wait till Uma hears you two are back." He said glancing at Mal. "She's never gonna give you two your old turf."

"Oh,Well that's okay." Mal started.

"Because we'll be taking it back." I finish.

"I could hurt you." Harry said, using his hook to move some of Mal's hair off her shoulder. Mal grabbed his wrist and put her gum on the end of his hook.

"Not without her premission I bet." Mal smirks. He glanced at the two of us and then at his hook. His lip twitched as he removed Mal's hand from his arm and he put the gum into his mouth. As he left he knocked everything off Dizzy's counter. "By the way, Uma's not too happy with ye, Isla." He said and bowed mockingly.

"Great," Dizzy said sarcastically as she grabbed the broom. "More sweeping."

* * *

We were back at the hideout. Mal was spray painting the walls and I was going through some of our old stuff while humming Rotten to the Core.

"Hey Isla?" Mal said from her side of the room. I hummed instead of answering while I was going through a box of some of Jay's steals. "Why did you leave?"

I didn't say anything for a moment before I sigh and turn to her. "I wasn't willing to change. I wasn't an Auradon girl." I tell her. "You all had something to stay for but I was only staying for Jay and you guys. Then I guess I just gave up trying to pretend."

"You don't have to be anyone you don't want. Jay doesn't want anyone but you and we love you for you." Mal walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Thank you, big sister."

"Your welcome, little sister."

Mal let go of me and walked back to her painting and I went back to looking through the box of stolen items, when a very unexpected voice interrupted us.

"At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork." Ben said.

Mal spun around and I stood up in shock. "Ben." Mal breathed out.

Ben went to move to Mal but I stood in front of her and she held her hands up.

"Isla it's alright. I can handle this." Mal said and I nodded. I left the room and went to my own. I had just shut the door when I felt two hands turn me so my back was pressed against the closed door. I looked up with wide eyes to meet a pair of warm dark brown ones. They were wild but at the same time comforting. I knew exactly who they belonged to.

"Jay." I whisper out. He doesn't say anything, he just buries his head in my neck. "I'm sorry. I'm really-"

"Don't ever leave me again." Jay interrupts me, pulling his head out of my neck. "Don't. Never again." Jays says and lifts my chin up so I'm looking directly at him. He crashes his lips to mine and I wrap my arms around his neck. Jay licked my bottom lip for an entrance and I eagerly opened my mouth. Jay growled into my mouth and lifted my legs so they wrapped around his waist and I was fully pressed against the door. We were battling for dominance and Jay won causing me to moan into his mouth. Jay finally surrendered my lips and started placing kisses down my neck.

"Your never leaving me again. Understand?" Jay says between kisses.

"I'm not going back to Auradon, Jay." I moan out as he reaches a tender spot.

"I don't care where we are Seashell. Wherever you are I'm staying." Jay says looking up at me. "If you want to stay on the Isle then we're staying on the Isle. Okay Seashell?"

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Really, really. I love you Seashell." He says giving me a tender kiss.

"I love you too, Jewel of my Heart." I say. "I hate to be a buzz kill, but we gotta see Mal. Before she walks in on this." Jay growls before setting me down. He takes my hand and we both descend into the main area of the hideout. Mal was painting the walls again and Ben was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ben, Mal?" I ask and she stays silent for a minute.

"Gone and he's not coming back." Mal says spinning around. She raises a brow at Jay. "I thought you would have gone back by now."

"I'm staying with my Seashell." Jay says firmly. Mal nods and gives us a smirk.

"M? Isle's? Jay?" The microphone crackled to life. "It's Evie. Let me just talk to you for a second." She sounded desperate. "Guys come on."

Mal stormed over to the microphone. "Go away!" She yelled back. We waited for a minute and when there was no sound Mal backed off. She went back to her painting and Jay dragged me over to the couch. I went back to sorting through the box of stuff Jay had stolen when I heard a crash from the hall. We all spring to our feet and grab the nearest weapon.

"Who's there?" Mal called out. There's no answer. So we listen to the sounds of footsteps.

"There's two of them." Jay whispers to me. I nod and move next to the door frame. When I hear how close they are to the door I swing out the bat, only just missing Carlos.

"Whoah girl! Take it easy!" Carlos yelped.

"For evil's sake I could have killed you." I say as I move back to Jay.

"If your hear to talk, we're not listening." Mal says with her arms crossed.

"Mal, Uma has Ben." Evie says quietly.

"What?!" Mal shouted at them, causing Evie and Carlos to flinch.

Great. Just great. Now I have to face Uma again, way too soon for my liking. Great


	3. The Wand For The Crown

Not Just Her Other Daughter

 _ **Thanks guys. I love your support. I own nothing but Isla.**_

Chapter 3

 _ **Isla's POV**_

"If you guys had never brought him here, this _never_ would have happened! What were you thinking?" Mal questioned Jay, Evie and Carlos. Once the two had explained everything Mla had goten mad.

The story was that Ben had walked off but neither of them had paid any attention to him because that's when Evie tried to talk to us. Carlos was the one who noticed Ben was gone. When he told Evie they saw a shadow walking up to them. Evie had thought it was Ben and told him not to scare him but that's when they saw it wasn't Ben. It was Harry. Harry and some of the other warf rats nicked Ben. Harry told them the only way we're going to see him again is if I go to the Chip Shop and meet Uma.

"He was gonna come with or without us." Evie explained. "We just wanted to protect him."

"Yeah and we completely blew it guys." Carlos pointed out.

"Okay!" Jay intervened. "Okay, so what are we going to do?"

" _We_ are going to do nothing." I stressed on the word we. "I am going to see Uma. This is between me and her. And she's a punk, so now I have to go get Ben."

"Whoa, whoa, woah. That's not happening. Your not going on your own." Jay says to me.

"Yeah you'd have to get past Harry Hook and his warf rats and then deal with Uma. Not gonna happen." Mal agrees.

"Your gonna need us." Carlos adds in.

"Uma said come alone." I point out. "I know my sister and I know what'll happen if we don't follow her instructions to the letter. She has Ursula's temper."

"I don't care. I'm coming." Jay says again.

"No you aren't." Mal says. "I'll go. Uma won't kill me on sight. Besides Ben's there and I'll be the one to get him back."

"She said come alone." Carlos says in defeat as he flops onto the couch. "Well I know one thing. I'm not going anywhere." Evie looks between Carlos and the rest of us before hesitantly sitting down. Mal went to grab our jackets and Jay comes over to me.

"No." I say holding my hand up. "Your not coming. Uma will kill you. She's more likely to keep Mal and I alive. Your going to stay here."

"But babe-" Jay starts to say but I stop him with a look. Finally he sighs before pulling me close. "If she lays one hand on you, you let me know."

"I can handle myself." I tell him. He gives me a proud smile.

"I know. I taught you everything you know." He says giving me a proud smile. I smile back and give him one last kiss before I take Mal's hand and we leave.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Mal asked as we stood outside my childhood home.

"I'm sure. It's just her." I tell her.

"It's just shrimpy." Mal says jokingly. I crack a smile and take a breathe.

"Let's do this." I say and Mal nods. I step in front of Mal and push open the swinging doors.

"We're back." I call out in a sing-song. Uma turns from the table she was serving and glared at me and Mal.

"Loser, party of two. Right this way please." Uma smirks at us, as she points us to an open table. I walked down the few steps leading into the Chip Shop when Uma pushed a chair at me.

"You still suck as a waitress." I comment as I sit in the chair.

"Oh I'm sorry we're fresh out of butlers today." Uma said sarcastically. "Princess."

"Let's get to the point. Where is he?" I demand her. Uma took her apron off and threw it onto the floor. "You know I've dreamed of this. You wanting something from me and me, watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."

"You see, if I remember correctly you weren't all that big on sharing your toys, sister dearest." I smirk at the disgust on her face.

"But hey, think of it this way Isla, she dreams of us. How sweet." Mal pipes up from where she was standing behind me.

Uma turned to look at her. "Mal." She scowls. "Should have known wherever she goes, you wouldn't be too far behind."

"You know I like to take care of my family." Mal states with a smirk. Uma grimaces at the word 'family'.

"You know we haven't thought of you since the day we left." I cut in before Uma can kick Mal out.

Uma looks at me. "Obviously." She spat, slapping her palms down onto the tabletop. "You two just have your perfect little lives don't you?" She looked around the shop to the rest of her crew. "Don't they just the perfect little lives?" She asked and her crew all yelled out some kind of agreement. "While we're twenty years into garbage strike."

"Look, if you have a score to settle with me, I get it. Game on. But you don't have to bring them into it." I snapped at her.

"It's a little unnecessary, but" Uma leaned down so she was my height. "It is so much fun. Here's the deal."

"Just like mother. Always a catch." I interrupt. She always was a mommy's girl. Uma smirked as she sat down across from me and held her arm up in the arm wrestling position.

"If you win, Ben's free to go." She said smoothly. "Don't you want ti know what I get when I win?" Uma asked innocently as Mal moved next to us to mediate.

"Still dreaming." Mal commented.

"You know last time I checked your mother thought she had things all sewed up too." Uma said looking at her. "How'd that work out?"

"Funny, if I remember right that was the same time Mom lost again, wasn't it?" I smart-mouth causing Uma to glare. "On three." I say.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." Uma smirked. Neither of us were winning. Neither of us had the upper hand to start with. We were both struggling to gain control.

"You know," Uma began. "That whole good girl act. Never bought it. You can slap a smile on a villain but your still a villain. Same with you Mal, a tiara won't hide your villainous side."

"And you can slap a pirate hat on but your still Shrimpy." I snap and channel what little magic I have left into my hand. I was now in control causing Uma to glare.

I was getting tired. I was losing strength. The magic was draining me. I was channeling all my magic into this. Every last drop was being used and I was growing weak, Uma noticed this and spoke again, "If I win, you bring me Fairy Godmother's wand." _What?_

I faltered and Uma managed to slam my hand down. Uma stood as her crew cheered in victory. Mal looked at me in shock and I mouthed ' _sorry'_.

Uma turned to Mal and said, "If you want Beastie Boy back, bring Fairy Godmother's magic wand to my ship. At twleve noon tomorrow." Uma tossed her hair back and turned her back on us. "Oh and one more thing," Uma started and made a signal, causing Harry to come up and place his sword at my neck. Mal stiffened as Uma continued, "Just to make sure you don't blab to anyone. I was thinking of a little family reunion. Isla stays with me and beastie boy until that wand is in my hands. Got it?"

"Never." Mal growled out. She made a move towards Uma but I raised my hand weakly.

"We get it. I'll stay here." I croak out. Was I yelling? 'Cos that's what it feels like.

"No. Isla your not thinking straight." Mal says. Uma looks at me and I nod. She snaps her fingers and Gil grabs Mal by her upper arm and drags her out. "No! I'll be back. You'll get your wand. But touch them and die." Mal growls at Uma and shoves Gil away. She storms out the shop giving me one last glance but I can barely keep my eyes open.

"Such a drama queen." Uma commented. "Harry take her to beastie boy and keep them there." Harry nods at her and pulls me out of my chair. I'm swaying so much that, I have no stength to fight back. Harry drags me into the back of the shop and down the long hallway which leads to my childhood home. He opens the last door at the hall and shoves me into it, so hard I fall onto the floor.

"Bye, bye." Harry says mockingly before slamming the door. My head starts to pound at the sound and I groan and curl into a ball.

"Isla?" I hear a voice call. I know that voice and I'm glad their okay, but they need to stop yelling.

"Not so loud Ben. My heads about to explode." I croak out. Ben comes over and pulls me into a sitting position next to him. The world is still spinning so I lean my head into his shoulder.

"What happened?" Ben asked me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Me. I was stupid. Uma made a deal with us..." I start but Ben interrupts me. "Us?"

"Mal came with me. The deal was if I won the arm wrestling contest, then you'd be free to go. If she won we bring her Fairy Godmother's wand tomorrow. I tried to use magic to win but look where I am now." I recount to him.

"But I thought you could use magic." Ben asks me.

"I can, just not her. The magic's in my system from Auradon, so I had a little left but because of the barrier there are restrictions. I pushed every drop I could into it but I just kept pushing more and more. Until I drained every drop. It took everything out of me and look where it got me." I croak out. Ben doesn't say anything just pulls me close.

I don't know how long we're sitting there in the dark but neither of us move or speak again. After what seems like hours the door opens again. I lift my head and see Harry standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Cosy, are we? Uma wants to see you." Harry said pointing his hook at me.

"Hey this is my old room. I'm staying." I weakly smart mouth.

"Ain't gonna happen, lassie. Uma wants to _talk."_ Harry smirks causing me to stiffen. I know what that means.

"Alright. Let's get this party started." I use Jay's line and attempt to stand. I have to lean against the wall to do so but I finally manage to stand. I wobbly make my way over to Harry and he grabs my shoulder, leading me in the direction of Uma.

You want a family reunion, Uma. Fine. Bring it on.

* * *

 _ **Jay's POV**_

"What do you mean she's gone?" I shout at Mal. Mal had gotten back ten minutes ago, without Isla.

"I mean that if we don't give her the wand, she keeps Isla and Ben." Mal gritted out.

"Then what's the plan?" Carlos interjected.

"We give her the wand." I say.

"We are _not_ giving Uma the wand to destroy Auradon." Evie said to Mal and I.

"If Uma doesn't get the wand then they're toast." Carlos said hesitantly. You just had to say that didn't you.

"Right so we're just going to give Uma, of all people, the wand?" Evie repeated, sounding exasperated.

"Guys." Mal called gaining our attention. "Your 3D printer." she said looking at Carlos.

"A phony wand. In my sleep." Carlos said confidently.

"The second Uma tests it, she'll know it fake." I state. "Are you willing to risk their safety?" I ask the others.

"No. But we'll get them out of there real fast." Mal told me. "We'll need some kind of diversion."

"Smoke bombs." I say snapping my fingers.

"That's perfect." Evie told me. "I can get the chemicals from Tremaine's place. Oh and sick hair by the way." Evie adds moving closer to Mal and inspecting her hair. "Evil step mom really stepped up her game."

"You wanna know something crazy?" Mal asked her.

"What?"

"Dizzy did this." Mal told her with a smile.

"Shut up! Little Dizzy?"

"I know, I'm really loving it." Mal said running her fingers through it. "It's like a lot lighter."

"I'm really proud of her." Evie said with her 'mom' smile.

"And you know, I was thinking-" Mal was cut off by me clearing her throat. The girls turned to us with confused expressions.

"Hello?" Carlos asked sarcastically.

"Right." Evie said. "So you boys will go back to Auradon and make the wand. We'll meet you guys at Pirate Bay and later than noon." Evie tells us.

Mal nodded to us. "And guys losing, not an option. 'Cos we're rotten,"

"To the core." We said back finishing our mantra.

"Let's do this." I said grabbing Carlos.

Hold on Isla. We're coming for you.

* * *

 _ **Isla's POV**_

Harry led me down the hall into Uma's room. When he opened the door she was sitting on her bed. Harry shoved me in there and slammed the door behind me.

"Enjoying the service I hope. It ain't no Auradon butler service but I think they're great." Uma smirked.

"Your still a sadistic bitch I see." I say weakly as I sit in one of the chairs opposite her. "What do you want Uma?"

"I just want to see how your doing. Are you alright, sis? You look like your about to fall over." Uma smirked again.

"Forget that. Why am I still here?" I ask and lean back in the chair. Uma comes over to me with a wicked smile.

"I knew Mal would follow you. She always needs to know what her crew's up to. If she didn't you would have been free to go back to them. I needed someone to be the messenger but since you both came I thought I'd spend some time with my _sister_." Uma's face twisted into a scowl at the word sister.

"If you want to say something, get it over with now." I say as I struggle to sit back up.

"If that's how you want to play, fine. I hate you. So did mom. You got rid of the only person I ever cared about. Neither of us had a dad, we only had mom and what did you do? You turned her into a slug. Mom was right you really were an ungrateful bitch." Uma said pushing me back down.

"Mom never cared about me and don't pretend you did either. I was both of your punching bags. I really wish I knew my dad because he was probably a better person than both of you, combined." I spat at her. Uma looked furious before slapping me across the face. I smile as I feel the blood rush to the area. "After years of that, I didn't even feel that."

"You think your so much better than me. You got to be in Mal's gang, you got mom's attention and you got to go to Auradon. Well guess what at the end of the rainbow is a storm cloud, me." Uma snapped.

"You think I'm scared of you, I'm not. You can continue believing your fantasy but guess what, every story has another part to it. I became part of Mal's 'gang' because unlike you they liked me, Ursula didn't care about me she like having something to beat up and guess what I left Auradon because it wasn't my ending. Stop being such a drama queen Uma." I'm so angry that I feel the magic building and without conscious thought I wave my arm at her and she flys back into the wall.

That's when I feel faint. I see the floor coming at me and before I know it I'm on the floor and Harry is standing in the doorway. "What's going on here?" Harry asks. Uma stands and glares at me.

"Nothing. Take her back, Harry." Harry nods and throws me over his shoulder. When we reach my old room he opens the door and throws me onto the floor.

"Isla!" Ben calls and pulls me into a sitting position again.

"For evil's sake if you yell one more time, I'll kill you myself." I try to threaten him but it on comes out as a whisper. Ben laughs slightly and runs his fingers through my hair.

"Do you think Mal and Jay are coming for us?" I ask him after a minute of silence.

"Yes." Ben says immediately. "They'll be here. Jay loves you and he won't leave you here."

"Mal loves you too. She just hasn't had a whole lot of love in her life." I tell him. I hear him hum in agreement before my eyes start to close.

* * *

When I ope my eyes next Gil's standing above me with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hiya. Come on we gotta get your hands behind your back." Gil said standing. Ben stood up after a minute of hesitation, I hesitantly stood trying not to fall again. Gil grabs my shoulders and turns me around. Before he can grab my hands I throw an elbow out and hit him in the gut, causing him to double over. I spin around before he can lift his head and knee him in the head.

"Run Ben!" I grab his head before Gil can get up. I drag him out the door, adrenaline propelling me forward, making me forget about the exhaustion I'm feeling.

"Do you know where your going?" Ben asked as I pulled him down the long hall.

"I grew up here Ben. Ursula liked the long hallways because it made it harder for anyone to run away from her. But there's an exit not too far from here." I tell him and pull him through the twists and turns of the hallway.

"Yes there it is." I point at the door standing on it's own. I pull at it hoping it's open. When it doesn't budge I throw my shoulder at it. Once. Twice. Three times before it opens. I grab Ben's hand and try to run through but I run into a solid object. Someone's chest. Looking up I see the heavily eye-lined eyes of Harry Hook.

With a gasp I move to run in the other direction but Ben's already been grabbed by Gil.

"Well, well, well. Trying to sneak out princess? Oh Uma's not going to like that. Harry mocked grabbing my hands and yanking them behind my back. I struggle as much as I can but the magical exhaustion to my magics core finally catches up to me. "Feeling tired princess? That's what happens when you try to escape. Especially when you've been using magic." Harry says causing me to stiffen. How did he know? Did Uma tell. "You weren't exactly subtle princess." Harry tells me yanking the knots tightly.

"Yeah and your exactly smart, I mean sending Gil, really?" I say running my mouth. Harry glares and shoves me into the wall. I gasp before struggling to shove Harry back.

"Don't even try it princess. Or beasty boy pays." Harry said nodding his head towards Gil and Ben, the former holding a sword to the latter neck. "Gil let's get these two to the ship. And don't let them get away again." Gil nods and shoves Ben out the door. Even though I'm struggling the whole time Harry easily manages to push me through the door.

"You know, Uma says if they don't come for ye, then I get to keep ya. Don't that sound fun?" Harry says trying to get a rise out of me.

"Well then too bad for you because they're coming. And I don't feel one ounce of pity for you if Jay see you anywhere near me." I smirk as his face grows redder by the second. "You better hope for your sake he's in a good mood. But knowing him, you'll be pushing your luck if you even look in my direction." I tell him, still smirking. Harry just shoves me forward and says "Quit blabbering and keep walking."

I smirk the entire walk even though I feel so exhausted. Jay and the others will come for me and Ben. And when the do all hell will break lose. Uma and the warf rats better be prepared to lose.

* * *

This was torture. The sun was beating down on us. We were both tied to the mask. On opposite sides so we couldn't even offer support without them hearing. Several times Ben had gripped my hand in a comforting manner when Harry had come over. I swear I want to stab with that hook if he comes over again. Actually him and Uma.

She'd come over and did the poor me speech. Going on about how she only had herself, how mom never loved her and that she didn't anyone to plan things for her. All lies, as if she never had mom. There were times she'd join mom in how to torture someone classes. As in how to make break someone. They never did break me. But Ben bought it. He'd even invited her to Auradon. Wrong thing to do. That'd just made her mad. She really didn't like being reminded she was stuck her.

Right now Harry was over and trying to get a rise out of me. And if my hands weren't behind my back I would have attacked by now.

"You know, being my princess would be better than being his." Harry said coming close to me. I turn my head to look away from him but he uses his hook to turn it back to him. "Don't be shy princess."

"Never gonna happen." I tell him. Harry growls, "Listen here. When they don't come, you'll be mine. Got it princess?" Harry says saying the last word mockingly.

I'm about to retort when I hear it. "Back the hell away from my girl, Hook!" Jay shouts. I look down and see him looking positively furious with the others and Lonnie standing behind him.

"Welcome!" Harry shouts mockingly as Uma rises.

The battle has started.


	4. The Battle

Not Just Her Other Daughter

 _ **Thanks everyone for all the support on this story. I don't own anything.**_

Chapter 4

 _ **Isla's POV**_

 _Recap_

" _Back the hell away from my girl, Hook!" Jay shouts. I look down and see him looking positively furious with the others and Lonnie standing behind him._

" _Welcome!" Harry shouts mockingly as Uma rises from her 'throne'._

 _The battle has started._

 _Now_

* * *

 _ **Narrators POV**_

Uma stood and started jumping around. "Finally!" She calls in glee. Harry and another one of the Warf rats untied Ben and Isla from the mask, but they left their hands behind their backs. Harry handed Ben to the unknown pirate and kept a firm grip on Isla's arms.

 _Huh, let's get this party started  
I swear I'm cold-hearted  
There's no negotiation  
I'm not here for debatin'  
You need some motivation?  
Just look at their faces_

Mal and the others turned their heads to see Ben's confused expression, Isla's expression of absolute fury and Harry smiling tauntingly, ready to throw either of them over board.

 _Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient  
I'll throw them overboard and let them swim with killer sharks  
You either hand over the wand or they'll be ripped apart_

Mal seemed to have enough of Uma talking and stepped forward with Jay not too far behind. She held her hands out in a 'calm down' motion.

 _Now, let's all just be smart  
Although for you that must be hard  
You'll get your wand  
No one has to come to any harm  
Don't try to intimidate  
Your bark is much worse than your bite  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
I guess we're finding out tonight_

 _Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the crown  
If you don't, it's going down_

 _Let's go, make your move  
Peace or war, it's up to you  
Give 'em up and do it now  
If you don't, it's going down_

 _We want the wand  
Or else the king is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth_

 _Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down_

 _Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank_

They had gathered at the end of the bridge and Mal was getting ready to face Uma again when Jay placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a look and she nodded knowing he needed to help.

 _Ok, look, this is not a conversation  
It's a do-or-die situation  
If you don't give 'em back  
I'll have no hesitation  
I'll serve you right here  
And I don't need a reservation  
That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration_

Jay laughed at pirate crew and ignored Uma's look of fury. _  
Release him now, and we can go our separate ways  
Unless you wanna deal with me and the VKs_

Jay turned to the others who gave Uma and the rest of her 'crew' condescending waves, to which Uma just laughed loudly.

 _So that's your big speech, huh?  
An empty ultimatum?_

Harry had left the two in the unknown pirate's hands to wander over to the others. Bad move. What he didn't know was that Isla had a piece of glass and was waiting for the right time to cut the ropes.

 _All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate them  
Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate them  
And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate them  
All it takes is one long look and I'll-_

Harry was starting to show his crazy side and Uma couldn't deal with him ranting right now.

 _Harry! We get it, chill_

Uma dragged Harry back and Mal had to hold Jay back from attacking the son of Hook.

 _Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the crown  
If you don't, it's going down_

 _Let's go, make your move  
Peace or war, it's up to you  
Give 'em up and do it now  
If you don't, it's going down_

 _We want the wand  
Or else the kids are gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth_

 _Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down_

Carlos handed Mal the wand and she was prepared to hand it to Uma when Ben shouted out gaining everyone's attention. Isla internally cursed. She needed them distracted if she wanted to cut these ropes without anyone noticing.

 _Hey!_

 _We don't have to choose  
We don't have to light the fuse  
Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose  
There's gotta be a better way  
Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance  
You'll have your say_

Ben was pleading with Uma while she gave him a look of disbelief. She stepped away from the rest of her crew and brandished her sword.

 _Silly king! You? Give me?  
You're gonna give me a chance?  
Well, not a chance_

 _Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank_

 _ **Isla's POV**_

Uma was full on mocking Mal and Jay now. Which was good for me. I needed her distracted and not looking this way. I've almost gotten them broken.

Mal was about to hand Uma the wand. Seriously just give me a second!

"Hold up." Uma said stopping Mal from handing it over. "This is too easy. How 'bout a test drive?"

"You always were quite the drama queen." Mal scoffed. She raised the wand when Uma interjected again.

"And nothing too big or their fish bait." Mal looked back at the others and I went back to getting the ropes cut. Harry was still down there with the others and the guy we were left with looked dumber than Gil. Good for me.

"Fine." Mal said. She turned to face Dude.

" _Although this might sound absurd, turn your bark into a word."_ Mal said and waved the wand with a flourish.

Nothing happened.

"Mal glanced back at Uma with a tense smile. "Talk, Dude!" She whisper-stressed to the silent canine.

"Does this vest make me look fat?" Dude suddenly stage whispered. Mal sighed in relief when Uma's eyes lit up eagerly. "Hey does anyone have any bacon?"

"Gimmie the wand!" Uma shouted when Mal turned back.

"Give me Ben and Isla!" Mal shouted in return.

"Jeremy," Uma called up to us. So that's his name. "Bring 'em over." Jeremy nodded and started to shove us down the opposite direction of the plank. I growled at him when the glass missed the ropes and got my arm instead. The ropes where so weak by now I should be able to snap them easily but they just weren't breaking.

Gil came over to us before we reached Uma. "Oh before you go." Gil said to Ben. "Tell your mom Gaston says hi. And tell your dad, that my dad says he wishes he finished off what he started when he had the chance." Gil said quickly to the still bound king.

Harry took us off Jeremy and threw Ben to his knees and held me up next to him, causing Jay to growl. Uma smirked at Mal and Jay's anger. She ran her fingers through Ben's hair and touched my cheek where there was a bruise from where she slapped me last night. I growled at her and thrashed against Harry.

"Harry," Uma said smirking. "Cut 'em loose."

Harry groaned before taking his sword out. "I never get to have any fun." He moaned and sliced through Ben's bonds. He was cutting mine when he said into my ear, "You could still be mine. You just have to say so." He wasn't overly quiet so Mal had to hold Jay back again. Instead of responding I wait for the ropes to be sliced away, when they're gone I step on his foot and listen to it crack. Walking away I pull Ben up at the same time Mal grabs Ben and Jay pulls me into his side. Mal handed Uma the wand. What have you done?

"Yes!" She cheered before running over to her crew.

"Let's go!" Jay urged the rest of the gang, still holding me tightly.

"Go! Ben, let's go!" Mal hurried him along. The others and I not too far behind.

"Okay. Okay." Uma said to her crew, silencing their cheers. She held the wand high and cast,

" _By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free."_

Nothing happened.

It was fake, I realized. Uma stared at the wand for a second before turning her gaze to us. "No!"She roared as she snapped the phony wand in two. "You two do not get to win every time!" Uma snapped before pointing at her crew. "Get 'em!" She ordered. They came for us but halted when Carlos threw something, a smoke bomb, at them.

Jay turned and dumped a barrel over causing all the swords inside them to fall out. He started to throw them at each of us.

"Isla!" Jay shouted tossing me one of the swords. He threw one to each of the others and that's when the smoke cleared.

* * *

I was running down the decks to where Mal was fighting Uma. She wasn't as skilled as her but she was holding up for now. I was going to fight Uma. I had to beat her, she is after all my sister and that just makes me want to beat her all the more. I was about to jump down to the lower deck when a red coat is suddenly blocking my path.

"Going somewhere princess?" Harry purred before swinging his sword at me. I easily dodge the swing and gesture for him to 'bring it on'.

We circled each other before Harry swung again, with both his sword and his hook, I blocked him with my own sword easily. We swung back and forth for awhile, both of us evenly matched. Harry was stronger than me but I was faster _and_ smarter.

"You've got skills princess." Harry complimented as he finally got the upper hand, pressing me into the railing.

"Jay taught me well." I snapped as I pushed my sword back against his. I kicked him backwards and we began parring for a minute. I was losing this battle. I knew that when Harry managed to push me into the railing again.

"Give up yet princess?" Harry asked mockingly. Before I can answer someone taps Harry on the shoulder. He turns around the face them and is met with a fist to his face. Harry holds his hand to his eye and Jay grabs my hand and tries to pull me away but Harry isn't stunned for long.

He swings his sword out, almost getting Jay in the chest.

"Get out of here Isla!" Jay says swinging his sword at Harry. I smirk and join him in fighting Harry.

"Not a chance." I snark as I manage another strike to Harry. Jay doesn't say anything as we push Harry into the railing. Somehow he manages to turn the tables and it's Jay and I trying to push him away. Jay looks at me and gives me a smirk. I know that look he's got a plan. Jay and I manage to get Harry's hook and sword trapped into the wood. Jay kicks Harry down and grabs his hook.

I laugh as Jay dangles his prized hook over the side of the ship. Harry growls and throws his sword down. Jay throws it into the ocean and grabs my hand. We run over to where Evie and Carlos are, while Harry jumps in after his hook.

"Jay, go start the car!"Carlos says holding his sword on his shoulder.

"I'll meet you guys there." Evie promises. Jay nods and we run towards the drain pipe. Jay makes it through when I notice Mal running from Uma below me.

"Mal's mine!" Uma yells at Harry, whose drenched from head to toe. I smirk at the anger on his face. I'm about to follow Jay when I see Harry go after Ben. Sighing I run to him with my sword drawn.

 _Let's go, bring it on_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Time is running out_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Let's go, bring it on_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Time is running out_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

"Ben!" I call intercepting the hit Ben was about to receive. "Get out of here!" I say and push him towards Mal, just as Harry swings again.

 _Let's go, pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up_

 _It's going down_

"Carlos!" Evie yells. "Smoke bomb." Carlos nods to her and throws it at her. She catches it easily and throws it to the ground. As the blue dusts scatters everywhere, a petite hand grabs mine and pulls me towards the drain hole.

 _Yo, whoa, whoa, whoa, yo, oh, whoa, whoa, oh_

 _Yo, whoa, whoa, whoa, yo, oh, whoa, whoa, oh_

Mal and I look behind us to make sure everyone has gotten out. When the smoke clears there stands an angry Uma, a deranged looking Harry and an out of breath Gil. Mal looks at the bridge and then to me. I immediately understand her plan and together we kick the bridge into the water.

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _Say it now_

Together we leave hand in hand, leaving behind the Warf rats. We're running through the drainage pipe. "Mal!" Ben calls through the pipe. Mal picks up the pace dragging me with her. We make it to the end of the pipe and Ben helps Mal out and then I jump out after her.

"Swords." Lonnie calls as we make it to the car. I throw mine in the trunk and race to the front of the car and take the seat next to Jay. Jay looks behind us to see everyone's there before speeding off. I take a deep breath and lean back in my seat.

"He didn't touch you, did he?" Jay grits out.

"No. Jay I'm fine, I promise." I say turning to face him. He lets out a small smile and takes my small hand in his larger one.

"We're gonna talk later." Jay said gently as we reached the barrier. "Here we go." Jay called through the divider as he pressed the button that would open the barrier.

As we drove along the golden road I leaned my head on Jay's shoulder. I could feel the magic returning to my core. The Isle was a thrill, until I used my magic and got caught. Then I realized what I would be missing in Auradon.

The ride back to Auradon was short. It didn't even register to me compared to the day we'd had. And still wasn't over yet.

We still have Cotillion to get through.

* * *

When we made it back to school, Evie grabbed Mal and I and asked if we could talk in private.

"No." Carlos said as we were walking off. We turned to him to see him with a look of determination. "You three are always wandering off, having your little girl talk, and Jay and I are sick of it."

"I'm not." Jay interjected raising his hand. Carlos glared at Jay who held his ground and shrugged.

Carlos sighed and turned back to us. "We're your family too. We've been through a lot. Together. We're not stopping that now."

Carlos then sat down on the grass with Dude in his lap. "Sit." He says gesturing to the grass. We all look at each other before we sat down nest to him. We looked at Carlos waiting for him to start.

"I don't know how to start girl talk." Carlos deadpanned.

Jay shrugged and said, "What up?" Evie and I laughed a little at him and Mal sighed.

"Um, well. I'm a mess. I'm such a mess." Mal laughed a little, her voice thick with unshed tears. "I mean, six months ago I was stealing candy from babies and now everyone wants me to be this lady of the court, and I have no idea how to keep up the act."

"Then don't." Carlos said.

"See this was dumb." Jay said getting up.

"Maybe it wasn't." Evie said and he sat back down. "We're always going to be the kids from the Isle. I tried to forget it. I really tried, but those are our roots. And we all did what we had to do to survive. It made us who we are." Evie turned to me with a small smile on her face. "We're never going to be like anyone else here. And that's okay. That's okay." I smiled at her as Jay grabbed my hand.

"And we can't fake it." Carlos said with a smile.

"Especially without my spellbook. Mal said sadly.

"Mal, if Ben doesn't love the real you, then he's not the one." Carlos told her gently.

"I like that." Evie told her boyfriend.

"Give him a chance." Carlos told her.

"I'm going to make some changes to both of your dresses. And if your up for it, only if your up to it, they'll be waiting for you." Evie said hugging both Mal and I. The others stood but Mal and I stayed.

While the others walked off Jay sat back down with us. "Come to Cotillion tonight. Okay? If Ben isn't smart enough to love you and you both can't stay another day, I'll drive you both back tomorrow myself. Okay?" Jay said clapping Mal on the shoulder and offering me a hand to help me up. I took his hand and we both left, walking towards the dorm.

I know we're going to be talking for a while now.

* * *

Jay leads us to his dorm which was empty. I sat on his bed while he locked the door. When he doesn't turn or say anything I walk over to him.

"Jay?" I ask placing my hand on his shoulder. "Say something." I plead.

Jay turns and looks me in the eyes but doesn't say anything. His eyes are wild with so many emotions flitting through them. There's hurt, anger, happiness and fear. "Jay, I'm so-" I start but he all but tackles me so we're both laying on the bed. I'm laying under him looking up into his eyes.

He crashes his lips to mine in a bruising kiss. They weren't tender and slow, they were rough and passionate. I moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth. After what feels like hours we break away in breathlessness. Jay looks down at me and is suddenly attacking my neck.

A thought suddenly breaks through my almost drunken haze. "Don't leave any marks." I warn him breathlessly. "Evie will kill you."

"I don't care. Your mine, Seashell." Jay growls possessively. "Your not allowed to leave again. Your not leaving my sight again."

I moan at Jay's show of possessiveness. "How long 'till Carlos comes back?" I question when things start to become more heated.

"He won't be back for ages, Seashell." Jay says peeling of his shirt. I think you can guess what we did for the next hour.

* * *

We were both laying on Jay's bed. Both of us sweaty and breathless from the previous activity's. My head was laying against Jay's chest, listening to Jay's racing heart.

"Promise me something." Jay murmured running his fingers through my hair.

"Anything." I say immediately.

"If you and Mal decide to go back, promise me that you won't leave me behind. That you'll let me come with you."

"Jay..." I start but I stop when I remember that I promised him anything. And to be honest, I don't think I'd be able to do it without him. "Deal. I promise."

"I love you, My Seashell." Jay says as he kisses my hair.

I look up at him. "I love you too, Jewel Of My Heart."


	5. Cotillion

Not Just Her Other Daughter

 _ **Thanks for all the support from everyone. Sorry if this story is too short but don't worry if you want to more of Isla and the gang I'll be posting a series of one-shots after this story. I own nothing but Isla.**_

Chapter 5

 _ **Isla's POV**_

After laying together for a little while longer, Jay had to go to a R.O.A.R. team meeting. After getting dressed I went back to the dorm to get ready for Cotillion. When I got there Evie wasn't there but Mal was and so was a dress laying on my bed. It was full length, strapless and dark purple with black embroidery around the bodice. The embroidery was black lace and it looked like waves running over the dark fabric. The bottom of the dress was ruffled to match the waved theme. Sitting next to the dress was a pair of black heels. a pair of light purple and teal gloves and a couple pieces of jewelry. It was beautiful and much different to other dress she wanted me to wear.

"She really knows what she's doing, doesn't she?" I ask Mal who's holding up a yellow and blue dress.

"Yeah. At least it's better than before." Mal says with a smile. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this."

"I call bathroom." I say as I pick my towel up.

"Yeah your definitely showering first. You gotta get rid of that sex smell." Mal says with a smirk causing me to blush.

"Mal!" I groan and she laughs.

"Please, tell me Carlos walked in. That would so make my day." Mal says causing my still red cheeks to turn an even brighter red.

"Okay, that's it I'm going for a shower." I tell her as I walk into the bathroom, leaving her alone cackling.

* * *

When I finish getting ready I can't help but smile. Evie knows what she's doing. The dress sat perfectly and hugged all the right areas. I had curled my hair into loose ringlets and I had woven seashells into the top of my hair, so they looked like a crown. I had also applied minimal make-up just a bit red lipstick, a bit of foundation to cover the bruise and some mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes pop. The only jewelry I was wearing was Ursula's necklace and a leather cord seashell bracelet.

When Mal came out of the bathroom she looked amazing, that's true, but it still wasn't her. Evie changed it but she was still looking like an Auradon girl. Evie must have forgot what she said before, Mal was part Isle and part Auradon but this was basically a full Auradon dress.

"You look beautiful Mal." I tell her with a smile, she returns it with a nervous one. "Although those shoes look terrifying." I joke.

Mal laughs slightly, looking down at her shoes. "Yeah, I feel like I'm about to fall over." She jokes coming over to sit next to me on the bed. "Are you nervous?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that." I say taking her hand. "How are doing honey?"

"Nervous. I have this feeling in my stomach, somethings about to go wrong. I just don't know what it is." Mal says slowly. I lean closer to her and lean my head on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" I say.

"The fact you just said that, means something bad is gonna happen." Mal deadpanned causing me to chuckle. At that moment Evie walked in dressed in her cotillion dress and dragging an empty rack behind her.

"Hey you two. You look perfect guys. Oh I just saw the guys and they'll be here soon." Evie tells us putting the rack in the corner. For the next few minutes we all start to put the finishing touches on. I'm reapplying my lipstick when there's a knock at the door. Mal goes to answer it and I take a deep breathe.

"Hey guys." Mal says letting the boys in. Carlos walks in first and walks over to Evie, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Jay walks in quickly after Carlos and I think my brain just stopped functioning. _Is it even legal to look that hot,_ I wonder as he walks over with a smirk on his face.

"You look beautiful, Seashell." Jay says pulling me into a hug. I giggle slightly when he places a kiss on my forehead.

"And you, look so damn handsome." I tell him wrapping an arm around neck. Jay smiles and leans down for a kiss when,

"Come on love birds. Cotillion awaits!" Evie called from the doorway with a smirking Carlos and a laughing Mal behind her. I sigh and untangle myself from Jay and take his hand, as we make it to the others.

When we make it outside I see Lonnie, Doug, Jane and Melody waiting for us outside. I move away from Jay and hug Melody.

"I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" I yell into her ear. She laughs before pushing me away slightly.

"Geez girl. Excited much? You don't have to scream so loud." She complains holding her ear. I laugh at her annoyed expression and grab her hands in mine.

"Sorry but look at you. You look so grown up." I tell her taking a look at her coral mermaid tail dress which matched her real tail perfectly.

"You look great too. Oh before I forget Mom says hi. She's not coming tonight she's visting Grandfather." She tells me with a smile. I met King Triton a few months ago and it went much better than I thought it would have.

"I'll have to catch up with her soon, I haven't seen her in ages." I say as two arms wrap around my waist. Smiling I turn around to see Jay's face mere inchs from mine. "Hey there." I say with a smile. Jay smiles back and kisses me on the lips.

"Hello there." Jay says when he pulls away. For about five minutes we all stand around chatting and laughing waiting for the carriage to arrive. And right now everything feels perfect.

* * *

This is amazing! The ship is so cool. Right now Jay and I were dancing across from Evie and Carlos and everyone was smiling and laughing. When the song ended the trumpets sounded.

"The future Lady Mal." One of the attendants announced. Mal stepped out from behind the wall and looked beautiful and scared. As she walked down the stairs everyone started cheering and clapping. Beast met halfway down the stairs and pulled her over to where Belle was standing. After Evie had pulled the nervous Mal away from the former King and Queen the trumpets started playing again.

"King Benjamin." The same attendant called as Ben walked out looking regal and calm. He walked down the stairs and stood right in front of Mal. He bowed low and Mal copied his actions with a small smile on her face.

"Mal, I wish I had time to explain." Ben says as another person makes their way down the stairs. It was Uma. Just seeing her teal hair had me paleing and Jay gripped my waist tighter. Everyone started whispering wondering who the new woman was. Ben lead Uma down the stairs and kissed the ring on her finger. His ring. Mal looked ready to cry when Uma giggled.

"Sorry, it all happened so fast. Something happened when I was on the Isle with Uma. There was this connection." Ben says to Mal.

Mal takes a deep breathe. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying-" Ben started but Uma cut in.

"It was love!" She laughed. "It was. I just I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?" Uma added with a wide smile. This is not right. This is wrong. She's not supposed to be here. She's supposed to be back on the Isle with the other Warf Rat's.

"Ben?" Mal asked with a confused expression. "Ben you went back for her?"

"He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed and I'm an excellent swimmer." Uma said with a shrug.

"You are." Ben told her and she giggled.

"Thank you." Mal looked so close to tears. I really wanted to punch Uma and slap Ben upside the head. "Listen Mal," Uma started taking Mal's hand in her own. "I just wanted to thank you. I do, for everything." Uma said before hugging Mal tightly. "Thank you so much."

"See Mal, you were right." Ben said coming up next to Uma. "We weren't meant to be together. That's why you never told me you loved me." Ben said with a soft smile. Mal was so close to breaking.

Some waltz music started playing and Uma handed her purse to one of the students nearby, as Ben grabbed her hand and they started to dance. Uma looked really smug, I really wanted to hit that smile off her face.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for him." Carlos said angrily as he stood next to Mal. I couldn't take the looks on Mal or Uma's face anymore. I untangled Jay's arm from my waist and walked over to Mal.

"We're with you, Mal." I tell her quietly. Jay comes around to her other side.

"Let's get out of here." Jay says grabbing her hand leading her towards the exit, the rest of us following. Well, except Jane. She'd already run ahead. As we made it to the staircase, Beast stopped Mal.

"Mal." Beast started but Belle took over.

"Honey we're so sorry. We had no idea." She said sympathetically.

"I'm going to talk to him." Beast added but Mal turned away breathing hard.

"Lumiere, unveil the gift! They need to see it!"Jane cried from the top of the stairs.

"And now the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, created especially for his lovely lady." Lumiere said raising his hand causing the trumpets to play again. On the other set of stairs another attendant pulled the curtain down revealing a gorgeous stained glass picture of Ben and Mal. Everyone was gasping and clapping and it was easy to tell why. That picture was beautiful the love in the eyes was magical.

"Ben did that?" Mal gasped looking amazed.

"Yeah he did." Evie said breathlessly.

"Evie, Ben's known who I was all along." Mal said walking down the stairs with Evie by her side and the rest of us right behind her.

"He loves the real you." Evie said with a smile.

"True love." Mal said with a smile.

"Told you." Carlos said with a smirk and we all laughed. Suddenly Uma spun around.

"Cover that back up!" Uma yelled storming over to the bottom of the stairs. Yep, always had Ursula's temper.

"I will not." Lumiere replied. Everyone started whispering and gasping at Uma's rage, she noticed this and plastered a fake smile on before turning back to Ben.

"Ben, why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me?" Uma said fake sweetly.

"I have an announcement." Ben called to everyone. "Uma will be joining the court tonight as my Lady." Once again everyone gasped.

"Son-" Beast tried as he stepped forward.

"Not now Dad!" Ben roared and Uma smirked. Beast looked affronted and everyone else looked shocked at hearing the mild Ben sound so angry. "So as my gift to her, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all." Ben said to the absolute shock of everyone. "Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier."

"I most certainly will not." Fairy Godmother said standing her ground.

"I am your King!" Ben yelled.

"Obey him." Uma joined in.

"Ben's been spelled!" Mal gasped as the puzzle finally came together. It made sense and it definitely sounded like something Uma would do, especially since Ursula did the same thing.

"Uma found you spell book." I say and Mal nods.

"Ben, just look at me." Uma was whispering to Ben as he was staring into her eyes.

"Ben." Mal says walking down to him. "Ben, look at me."

"No Ben look at me. You love me remember?" Uma said forcefully.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Ben look at me." Mal said quietly.

"Bring down the barrier." Uma snapped at Fairy Godmother.

"I do not take orders from you!" Fairy Godmother told her. Uma spun around to Ben. "Ben." She growled out.

"Ben I never told you I loved you because, I thought I wasn't good enough! And I thought that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself, but Ben that's me! I'm part Isle and part Auradon." Mal said passionately.

"Ben eyes on me." Uma growled again.

"Ben you've always known who we were and who we can be." Mal continued.

"Don't listen to her." Uma said but by this point no-one was listening to her anymore.

"Ben, I know what love feels like now. Of course I love you. Ben, I've always loved you." Mal said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

When she pulled away form him, he gave her a goofy grin. "Mal." He said leaning their foreheads together.

"True loves kiss. Works every time." Evie said with a smile that grew when Carlos wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ugh!" Uma groaned before turning to Fairy Godmother. "Give it to me!" She cried reaching for the wand.

"Never! Guards seize her!" Fairy Godmother cried. Uma got a look on her face ad ran to the side of the boat.

"No! Please stop!" Mal called to her. I stood next to Mal with a concerned expression on my face. "Uma I know you. You are so much more than just a villain and you have to believe me because I've been there! Do not let your pride get in the way of something you really want." Mal said desperately. Uma looked around before focusing on my face, which softened slightly. Suddenly the necklace around her neck glowed. Looking at the familiar shape I noticed it was the same as mine. Of course there would be two.

Uma smirked at it and climbed the railing. "No Uma!" Mal cried as Uma jumped overboard. Everyone rushed forward to see her splash into the deep water. The water started to rise and it was glowing. Suddenly it splashed out everywhere and tentacles started flying through the air. Uma was giant, a monstrous size with tentacles flinging through the water and the air.

"True loves kiss won't save you from this!" Uma cackled. "The world will know my name!" Uma cried flinging a tentacle at one side of the boat and then the other. I felt a burning on my neck and saw my necklace glowing bright purple. I looked at Mal whose eyes were bright green and I knew we had a plan. She looked me in the eyes and nodded. I smiled before climbing the railing similar to Uma minutes ago and I jump.

"Isla!" I hear people call my name. I was sinker lower and lower, my tail had appeared but now it was time to fight fire with fire. " _From small to tall, change the height, time to fight with all my might."_ I chanted and I could feel myself growing bigger and bigger until I was Uma's height. "You wanted a fight, sister?! Come and get me!" I yelled as I emerged from the water. I look behind me and see a purple dragon flying behind me. Mal shot a fireball at Uma who flung a tentacle at her in return. Before it could hit Mal I snatched it mid-air but Uma pulled it back.

"Come on girls! Let's finish this once and for all!" Uma yelled and Mal swooped down shooting a line of fire out. While Uma ducked I summoned my magic and felt the ice crackiling at my finger tips. I smirk placing my hand on the water and a line of ice shot out making its way to Uma, trying to freeze her tentacles down. Uma was pulling at ice when Mal shot out another blast of fire. Uma herself ducked but threw her tentacles into it so the ice melted.

"Ugh!" Uma screamed sending a jet of water onto the ship. They boat ricohated and the people aboard were screaming. Mal was screeching, Uma was laughing and I was summoning a fireball. Suddenly a beastly roar sounded through the night. I looked up and saw it was Ben roaring into the sky. He turned back to the others suddenly he was diving off the boat and landing in the water, resurfacing next to me.

"Mal! Isla! Uma! Stop, back down!" Ben yelled over the crashing waves.

"What are you gonna do Ben? Splash me?" Uma said flicking water at herself. Mal bared her teeth at the sarcastic witch.

"Watch yourself Uma!" I warn her raising te fire higher.

"That's enough! You've gotta stop, fighting isn't the answer! The fighting has got to stop! No-one wins this way!" Ben said to us. "We have to listen and respect each other." Ben said looking at each of us. Uma was contemplating, Mal was still looking every bit the fierce dragon and I was lowering my arm but I still I wasn't extinguishing the fire yet. "It won't be easy! You've gotta be brave enough to try!" Ben called, while looking at each of us. "Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle, help me make a difference!" Ben pleaded.

By this point Uma's tentacles have stopped completely. Her rage seemed to be gone. By this point even I had lowered the fire and was calming my magics slightly. Mal was still poised behind Ben and I. Uma raised a single tentacle and Mal started screeching behind us. Uma moved her tentacle over to Ben and dropped something gold into his outreached hand. His ring.

"Uma?" I call out tentative. She gives me a smile and lets out a breathe. Uma turns and submerges herself into the water. I duck under and see her swimming off. "Uma!" I call out to her retreating form. I know she hears me when she stops. "Why?" I ask her back.

"You'll see. You'll see when the time is right." Uma says when she turns to me. " _What's my name?"_ Uma half sings softly.

"Uma." I say with a smile. Uma returns it before swimming off. " _The battle is done, I have won. Reverse the curse."_ I say and shrink back to normal size. I swim over to the side of the ship and see a rope ladder dangling down. I climb it and feel my tail revert back to my dress and heels. When I reach the top, a hand is there ready to pull me up. I smile when Jay helps pull me over.

"Hiya." I say to Jay. I look around to see Ben and Mal reuniting passionately. "How come I didn't get a kiss?" I mock pout to him. Jay smiles fondly before placing his lips on mine.

"Better?" Jay asks and I nod.

"I owe you guys so much." Ben states looking at us VK's.

"Yeah." Carlos, Evie and I tell him, to which everyone laughs.

"So if there's anything you need, or anything I can do..." Ben says and Evie steps forward with her hand raised.

"Um, actually there is Ben. I know a girl who'd, who'd really love to come to Auradon. It's Drizzela's daughter Dizzy, she's like a little sister to me." Evie says.

"Then she should come." Ben says immediately.

"Okay." Evie says with a bright smile. "Okay, great." Evie laughs stepping back next to Carlos before moving back to Ben. "Actually, um!" Evie said a little too enthusiastically, causing us all to chuckle. "Ben there's a lot of kids who'd love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us, who also deserve a second chance. Can I maybe get you, a list?" Evie asked the last part with a little hesitancy.

"Yes! Yes! Absolutely. Please." Ben said to which Evie smiled and we all cheered.

"Lady Mal. We found your spell book below deck." A yellow dressed attendant said handing her the object. "Uma had it."

"Oh. Um, you know this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother." Mal said and the woman in question pushed her way through the crowd.

"Okay. That's me. Thank you."

"This belongs in the museum." Mal says half smirking.

"Yes it does. And I'm going to take." Fairy Godmother says taking the book from Mal.

"Go for it." Mal says and we laugh at the antics of the two. "I'm not gonna be needing it anymore." Mal says looking Ben in the eyes. The tender moment is ruined when she splashes water at him. When Mal laughs at him Ben retaliates kicking water right back at her.

Everyone starts clapping for Mal and Ben but the VK's clap the hardest when she knocks his crown lopsided.

 _ **Narrartors POV**_

 _Ben:] Lookin' back at yesterday_

 _I thought I gave it everything_

 _But still there's so much road ahead of me_

Ben and Mal were walking down the stairs, sharing a sweet moment with everyone. Mal and the rest of us girls had changed into shorter versions of our dresses. Melody and Isla also had a spell cast so they could keep their legs for dancing.

 _[Mal:] When I looked into your eyes_

 _I guess I didn't recognise_

 _Who we are and all that we can be_

Mal swept her arm out.

 _[Both:] Sometimes it's hard to find yourself_

 _But it's worth it in the end_

 _'Cause in your heart is where it all begins_

Each couple moved onto the dance floor, spinning together a little, before moving so they were standing opposite the other.

 _[All:] We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _You gotta believe_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me_

The dance was fun. Everyone was splashing their partner. Something Isla and Jay seemed to have turned into a competition.

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _[Mal:] It starts with you and me_

 _[Evie & Carlos:] There's something special that I've learned_

 _It's together we can change the world_

 _Everybody's got somethin' they can bring_

The two lovers were leaning close to one another. Both enjoy the company of the others embrace.

 _[Isla & Jay:] When you take a look inside yourself_

 _Do you wish that you were something else_

 _But who you are is who you need to be_

The mermaid and the thief were laying their heads together, not caring who saw them. For now it was just the two of them and they weren't going to leave the others sight.

 _[Mal & Evie:] Sometimes it's hard to find yourself, but it's worth it in the end_

 _'Cause in your heart is where it all begins_

Mal and Evie walked over the dance floor. Carlos and the rest of the gang behind them. They had formed a circle, each holding someones hand. Isla was holding Jay's and Evie's.

 _[All:] We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _You gotta believe_

By this point they had swapped dance partners. Jay with Evie, Carlos and Mal and Ben and Isla.

 _(Whoa, oh, oh)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

All three girls were standing proud on the front of the stairs.

 _[The Girls] If we all can do our part_

 _We know that it can be the start_

 _To bring about the difference that we need, yeah_

 _[All:] I promise we can work this out_

 _I promise we can see it through_

 _Don't you know it's up to me_

 _It's up to me and you!_

Everyone had joined them before rushing forward and splashing as hard as they could

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _(Wanna be free)_

Carlos and Evie were spinning around in the center of the makeshift circle.

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _You gotta believe_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

Jay was flipping around and Isla was splashing him, then Jay kneeled down and Isla flipped over him. They both danced out of the circle

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

By this point Mal and Ben were standing up there with Ben's parents all of them laughing.

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

By the end of the song Mal had her ring back and everyone had bowed to the royal couple. Carlos pulled Evie close and Jay hadn't let go of Isla.

So when Isla pulled Jay's face towards hers and smirked wickedly at him, he smiled back.

" _Kiss the girl. You know you wanna, kiss the girl."_ Isla sung teasingly. And Jay had no complaints. He never did.

 _ **Uma's POV**_

I swam up to the surface to look at the Isle of the Lost. What you didn't think this was the end of the story, did you? And with that I went back under to explore the ocean.

 _ **If this felt forced sorry. But there will be another chapter an epilogue of sorts. And then I'm planning on writing the Seashell and Her Jewel, which will be a series of oneshots.**_


	6. Epilogue

Not Just Her Other Daughter

 _ **This is the epilouge. I promise within 3 days of this being posted The Seashell and Her Jewel will be posted.**_

Epilogue

 _ **Isla's POV**_

Cotillion didn't end until the really early hours of the morning. The only one who wasn't dead on their feet was Evie. I mean seriously, Ben was either carrying or dragging Mal along and Jay was carrying me. Jay wasn't too happy I'd risked my safety to battle Uma. Instead of listening to him rant I'd pulled his head down to mine and kissed him just to show him I was fine.

"Come on guys!" Evie called from ahead of us. She was dancing down the halls with Carlos walking behind her.

"Where are you even going, Evie?" Mal groaned from Ben's side.

"Our room of course! The boys are staying the night!" Evie chirped spinning through the halls. If that's what she's planned fine by me. I don't think Jay's going to let me go anytime soon. Jay put me down when Evie was unlocking the door. As soon as I entered our room, I made a beeline for my bed and basically collapsed into it.

"Isla no sleep 'till you get out of that dress!" Evie chided me causing me to groan. I rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of random pajamas. I pretty much stumbled into the bathroom where Mal and Evie were. Evie shut the door while I sat on the edge of the tub and Mal plopped down onto the floor.

"How are you so perky, E?" I groan out, trying to work out how these pants go on.

"Well first of all it's called coffee and second of all that's your shirt, Isle's." Evie said pointing at the garment which apparently is my shirt. It took a solid fifteen minutes for Mal and I to change, mostly because we almost fell asleep a few times. In the end we did manage to change and Evie dragged us both back to the room and the boys had to catch us when we basically fell over.

"Okay, Sleeping Beauty let's get you to bed." Jay said as he picked me up.

"Wrong person silly. I'm not Aurora or Audrey." I giggle into his chest. "How can you get us confused? We've been dating for 3 years." I ask him pouting.

"I know baby. I won't ever get you confused again." Jay says pulling the blankets down and places me down on the bed before crawling in next to me.

"I love you." I say snuggling into his warm chest.

"I love you too babe." Jay says wrapping an arm around my waist. "You know, I don't care who you are. I love every part of you. The wild Isle girl and the Auradon girl who's just as free." Jay whispered into my hair.

"And I don't care if you steal or if your a star Tourney and R.O.A.R. player. Your still my Jay." I say back to him.

"Oi lovebirds!" Mal snaps from her bed. "We get it, you love each other. Now go to bed." Mal complained loudly causing Ben to chuckle at his girlfriend.

"Okay Mallie. We're sleeping." Jay said mockingly. As sleep started pulling me in, I have a thought. Tomorrow I think I need to have a talk with Maggie and this time the only one running away will be her.

* * *

''Well? What do you want?" Maggie asked with her hands on her hips. Normally swim practice was at five but since cotillion didn't end until early in the morning swim practice was postponed until nine but then again Maggie and I were here at eight. It was a little harder than I thought to sneak out of the dorm without waking anyone but this was the final score to settle.

"To race." I told her shrugging my sweats and jumper off revealing the team uniform. "You and me. Right here, right now. One final swim off to prove we belong on this team."

"And why should I agree to that?" Maggie asked crossing her arms across her chest. "We all saw what you did last night. You know, it seems you have issues with all your family, huh? Guess they didn't like you too much." Maggie said smirking. Fine. If this is how she wants to play, fine.

"Don't act like I'm the only one with family problems. Gods aren't that discreet. Hercules the great, more like Hercules the fake. Everyone knows it's Hercules, God of strength and power and Megara, Goddess of disloyalty and lies. Well, as close a Goddess as a mortal can get. What was it I heard? That playing mortal got too hard so he became a god again and left poor Meg all alone with a demigod for a child? But you know I also heard that he hasn't seen you for what eight years now?" I ask and Maggie at first shrinks into herself but then she looks angry. "If you want to play with fire Maggie go for it, but remember I can play too."

"Fine." Maggie snaps and shrugs off her own jumper and sweats. "One match. No magic, no demigod powers and no cheating. To the wall and back." Maggie says.

"If you win, your secrets safe. If I win, I leave the team after next match." I lay out the terms and watch as her eyes widen in disbelief.

"You want to quit? Why?" Maggie asks losing her bitch exterior.

"Because this isn't for me. It isn't me. So one more match and I'm gone."

"Then what's the point of me competing if it's a win-win for me?" Maggie asked, her bitch mode on full ten.

"Because I know people like you. You need to prove yourself. You want to show off your strength but your too scared to because the only teams that have your kind of sports are male. So you joined the swim team because at least then you thought you could be the best. But then I came along and you were only second best. If I leave without racing you one more time you'll never be the best." I say and Maggie's eyes flicker with emotion for a second before they harden.

"Whatever. Are we doing this or what?" Maggie says getting into her place.

"On three. One, two, three!" I shout and with that we're both diving into the water. Maggie and I are throwing everything into this match. There was something different about our techniques this time. Maggie didn't have whatever godly strength propelling her in the water and she was slower than normal. I didn't have my tail cutting through the water easily, I was still faster than Maggie but there wasn't that connection with the water I normally felt.

By the second lap Maggie was sluggishly propelling herself forward and was almost out of breath. My arms were sore but I wasn't going to stop until I won. On the third lap I reached the wall ten seconds before Maggie. I dragged myself out of the pool and leaned down holding my hand out to the out of breath Maggie.

"Why are you still being nice? You won. Get the gloating over with now." Maggie says brushing my hand away and drags herself out of the pool.

''Coming to Auradon means I've learnt a few things. On the Isle, nice usually meant 'when your back's turned I'm going to kill you.' Here nice is just nice." I tell her as I pick my towel up and dry myself off.

"Nice gets you hurt. Don't think just because you won I'm going to be nice to you." Maggie says picking her stuff up and leaving the room.

I shake my head as I pick up my clothes. I was heading into the locker rooms when I heard it. Someone clapping.

"How long have you been there?" I ask them without turning around. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"Since the first lap. I gotta say Seashell if you didn't want to swim, you should have told us." Jay says into my ear.

"I thought it was the Auradon thing to do." I explain. "You were all getting involved and I thought I had to."

"Well now you've got a whole lot of free time. You know there's this one guy on the R.O.A.R. team and he could use a cheerleader." Jay says turning me around.

"Oh yeah?" I smirk. "I thought Carlos already had Evie?" I ask him innocently.

"Why cheer for Carlos when you can cheer for me?" Jay asked leaning down so our lips where almost touching.

"Hm I don't know. I've heard you've got plenty of cheerleaders. Although there are some boys on your team who could use someone cheering." I tease Jay, giggling when his eyes darken slightly.

"Not gonna happen Seahell. Those idiots aren't worth your time." Jay growls before closing the gap between us. For the first time in days it wasn't desperate. This time it was... I don't know. It felt home.

When we finally broke away we just layed our heads together, neither of us saying anything. And we didn't need to, because right now everything felt right.

"Okay, not to be a mood killer but babe, you need to do something about that chlorine smell." Jay says after several minutes, causing me to laugh.

"Okay, okay." I say breaking out of his hold and walking to the doorway of the showers. "You know I might need some help in there. Do you think you could help me?" I ask with a teasing smirk. Jay's eyes darken in lust before he stalks over to me grabbing my hand and dragging me into the shower room.

This shower rooms about to get steamy.

* * *

"Hey." I call in greeting to Mal and Evie when I enter the dorm.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" Evie says looking up from her sewing machine.

"Settling a score." I say sitting next to Mal who's sketching in her notebook.

"Anyone get hurt?" Mal asked innocently.

"Maybe, she might be sore for a while." I say with a smirk.

"Well as long as no-one is gonna complain, I won't say anything." Evie says with smile. For a while we're just sitting there, laughing and talking without a care in the world.

"The party has arrived!" Jay called as he and Carlos walked in. Carlos plopped down next to Evie and Jay sat behind me, placing his head in the crook of my neck. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey hot stuff." I reply turning my head to connect our lips.

"Ugh. You guys are sickening." Mal hardheartedly complained as she moved away from us.

"Your just sad Ben's not here." I retort with a smirk. Mal being the mature person she is, sticks her tongue out at me.

"Alright ladies." Jay intervenes. "You could argue or, you could enjoy the snacks we smuggled in." Jay added as he fished around his bag before pulling out an assortment of treats.

"Smuggled?" I ask with a raised brow. "Do you mean stole Jay?" I add with a smirk.

"Old habits die hard." He said with a shrug handing me a chocolate bar.

"Here's to the Rotten Five." Mal said raising her bag of chips. We all followed suit each raising a chocolate bar and bag of chips. "No matter where they are or how they act, they will always be the Rotten Five. Because we're rotten..." Mal trailed off and and we all smiled.

"To the core." We finished just like old times. For the next few hours we're all just being us. We're throwing food around, laughing and reminiscing the old days. Because no matter how many memories we make here, the Isle is still going to be home. It's where we were born, where we met, where Jay finally got the courage to ask me out and ruled we ruled. It's always going to have a place in our hearts.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note; The Seashell And Her Jewel is finally uploaded**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys please don't kill me. I know the stories been on Hiatus for a while but I swear I've got about nine chapters for this I'm working on and I've just started writing on wattpad. If you guys like what I've done here, I've got some originals on there and it would mean a lot for you guys to have a look at them. You have all been so wonderful through the 'Other Daughter' trilogy and I would love the same support for my original stories too.

I promise I'll be back on here soon and I love you guys a lot. See you on Wattpad and here soon


End file.
